


Creative License

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Gabriel likes satisfying his curiosity about these things, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, temporary genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Sam did say that he wanted to know what sex as a woman was like....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative License

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> So, this was a prompt from the lovely, lovely, lovely LadyDrace! She wanted Sabriel genderswap and I, in my drunken shenanigan mode was more than content to oblige her!

 

  
“Gabriel!”  

 

“Whaaaaaaat?”  Gabriel drawled, flopping down on the bed, kicking off his heels as he did, giving a sensuous stretch.  

 

“I would not be this uh…curvy, if I was a girl, er, lady!”  Sam said, looking down at his…rather sizable breasts.  

 

“Creative license!  I like boobs!”  Gabriel leered.  

 

Sam huffed and glanced towards the mirror.  Trust Gabriel to take a spur-of-the-moment off hand wish and make it into something…rather batshit insane.  But, his ass did look fabulous in these jeans.  

 

Gabriel gave a wolf whistle.  “Get that fine ass of yours over here so I can take advantage of it!”  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and eyed the small woman on the bed.  Gabriel was all curves, with a small waist and lips that would look amazing wrapped around his dick.  For the first moment, he regretting having Gabriel turn them both, but he did…

 

“Come on Sam.”  Gabriel said, spreading his legs (all lady-afied, shaved and curvy), his lips curling in a smirk.  “I know you’ve missed eating ladies out.  You’re damn enthusiastic at it from what you were telling me while you were drunk.”  

 

Sam flushed and walked towards the bed, unbuttoning his flannel the rest of the way before letting it fall to the floor.  “You know, I was kinda joking when I said that I wanted to experience sex as a woman…”  

 

Gabriel laughed.  “Well, joke is on you, because you’ve got an archangel who thinks you make a damn fine woman and wants you to get over here and strut your stuff!”  

 

Sam swallowed hard and climbed onto the bed, staring down at Gabriel.  The golden eyes were the same, but the honey-blonde hair fell in soft waves around him and his lips were plump and teasing.  “You got it.”  

 

Gabriel gave a throaty groan as Sam shifted and pressed a leg between his, and fuck if he wasn’t already wet and desperate for these clothes to be gone already.  Sex as a woman was AWESOME.  Now he just had to convince Sam, and they could do this a hell of a lot more often!  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
